Conventionally, a cutting apparatus is known in which a cut mechanism cuts a sheet-shaped workpiece, such as paper and cloth, into a predetermined shape based on cut data. The cutting apparatus is configured to hold the workpiece on a special-purpose rectangular mat to cut the workpiece. In this case, an adhesive layer is provided on an upper surface of the mat except for left and right edge portions, and the workpiece is attached to the adhesive layer and held.